


It's okay to cry

by xthesecretshipperx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesecretshipperx/pseuds/xthesecretshipperx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlette based off a youtube animation I found</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay to cry

Just a cute little ereri moment I thought up after seeing this marvelous https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_4_7miBGFE Animation on youtube 

 

So far into the depths of tragedy on the battlefield stood an exhausted corporal Levi, letting the soft drops of rain fall upon him like the tears of the heavens themselves. So many lives had been lost over the past few days, so many lives that didn’t need to be taken. Among those deceased were a handful of the soldiers Levi had grown quite fond of. Aside from the past devastation of losing squad Levi before, now even more of his close friends fell to the titans. Hange Zoe had her last close call with a titan the previous day and in on a reconnaissance mission this morning got a bit too close and was robbed of her right arm and shoulder. She bled out before anyone could prevent the inevitable and died in the battle field. Mobilt lost his life as well, rescuing an injured comrade. A few of the newer recruits had fallen under the command of Jean as well as Jean himself in an ambush of abnormals.  
The corporal stood silent and almost numb as the cold rain touched his skin. A warm stream of tears began to flow down the side of his pale face. The quiet snap of a small stick brought his attention to the man slowly approaching him. Within the very second he met those green eyes, he lost all control over his emotions and inhaled sharply,letting his head fall. Slowly and carefully Eren stepped forward until he was able to reach out and place a hand against Levi’s shoulder. The taller male wrapped his other arm around Levi’s back and pulled him close. “It’s okay.” He spoke tenderly, before closing the gap between them. Levi leaned into Eren, finding a bit of comfort in the embrace. Eren stood there in the rain and held Levi tightly while the tears streamed down his face. “It’s okay to cry for them.” He said softly as a stream of tears began to leak from his own eyes. He glanced behind him at a tattered and tired Armin and Mikasa, who shared the pain they felt. “Eren we need to move, let’s get to the trees.” Mikasa walked forward and placed her hand on Levi’s back. “We’ll stay in the treetops until the storm passes.” He looked at the women before him, torn uniform and blood soaked hair. They had all been drug through hell and back tonight and he knew he had to pull himself together for everyones safety. “Yes, we’ll be safe there. We should move quickly.” Levi dried the tears from his face, kissed Eren once more, and pulled away from the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms.  
Preparing their stance, the three of them shot upward into the canopy of the tall trees, away from the threat of the remaining titans. Once they were safe, Eren's arms encircled Levi’s thin body. “We don’t have to talk about it.” He uttered voice soft. Levi turned his head and nodded. He was glad to have someone like Eren, someone who understood the pain, his situation. So in the rain that night he laid in Eren's arms and sobbed into his chest, letting out every bit of emotion that he had stifled for all these years because even humanity's strongest needs to cry sometimes.


End file.
